


Конфуз

by AshD



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, OOC, PWP, Отклонения от канона, нецензурная лексика, первый раз, повседневность, элементы гета
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-12 23:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20164066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshD/pseuds/AshD
Summary: Их накрывает внезапно, в самом неожиданном месте из всех, которые могли бы прийти им в голову.А затем случается непредвиденное.





	Конфуз

Когда Стайлз впервые поцеловал Скотта, на уме у него постоянно крутилась мысль о том, что тот вот прямо сейчас его оттолкнёт. Но мало того, что этого не произошло, так его лучший друг ещё и ответил на поцелуй, и даже прижал его к машине.  
— Мм, почему ты раньше не сказал? — спросил МакКолл, стаскивая штаны со своего друга, — Мы могли бы избежать всех этих долгих мук ожидания.  
— Чувак, это прозвучало настолько пафосно, что у меня упал член. Прости.  
Скотт смотрел на него влюблёнными глазами, и чёрт! как же трудно было устоять перед этим его невероятно трогательным взглядом! Какими же потрясающе красивыми были его глаза.  
Стайлз и раньше налюбоваться ими не мог, а сейчас — и подавно. Нет, он и раньше замечал ЭТОТ взгляд на его лице, но в те разы он был адресован каким-то нелепым девчонкам, вроде Эллисон, с которой он еле познакомился и которая оказалась членом семьи убийц и садистов. А сейчас Скотт так смотрел на него, и от этого возникло ощущение правильности, как будто всё на свете вдруг стало пропорционально и симметрично.  
Они всегда принадлежали друг другу и были частью друг друга, только до поры до времени никто из них об этом не догадывался. Первым, как обычно, прозрел Стайлз. И ему в этом нехотя помогла самая лучшая девушка на этой земле — Лидия.  
Она действительно была лучшей девушкой на земле. Вернее, была бы ей, если бы не поддакивала этому обмудку Джексону, и не поддерживала его во всех гадостях, что он творил.  
В его случае многое можно было понять и спустить на избалованность, но травля и избиение младшеклассника просто за то, что тот на него не так посмотрел — это было настолько чересчур, что директор не вытерпел и всё-таки вызвал в школу его богатеньких приёмных родителей. А Лидия поддержала его, когда те пригрозились отправить его обратно туда, откуда он взялся.  
Стайлз сам это слышал, сидя под дверью и ожидая своей порции нотаций (уже за то, что они со Скоттом как-то выломали дверь в шкафчике у того же самого Джексона).  
Он сам в детстве не раз и не два бывал на месте того мальчика, и поэтому поддержка, оказанная такой мрази, как Джексон, заставило Лидию резко пасть в его глазах.  
Падение идеалов всегда болезненно. И этот раз не стал исключением. Стайлз чувствовал себя опустошённым изнутри, как будто кто-то вырвал сердце из его груди и он после этого как-то умудрился выжить. «Почему я выжил?»  
Вопрос, который он не раз и не два задавал Скотту в те вечера, когда тот оставался у него ночевать. Потому что Скотт не доверял ему. Он думал, что Стайлз вполне способен сотворить что-то с собой в этот период. Только вот он и не догадывался о том, что для того, чтобы совершить суицид, нужно было в первую очередь встать с кровати или хотя бы чуть сдвинуться, а на это сил не было. Стайлз мог просто плевать в потолок, но движения ему не давались. Он был пуст изнутри настолько, что ему порой казалось, что он начинает превращаться в какой-нибудь предмет. В деревянный ящик, например. Деревянный ящик, доски которого почти полностью сгнили, и который не стали выбрасывать просто потому, что в нём когда-то хранились дедушкины пластинки Битлз и ещё дохрена важных вещей, связанных с прошлым.  
Он лежал, как декорация, и только Скотт был рядом с ним, когда он думал, что подцепил какую-то смертельно опасную болезнь и теперь ему крышка. Только Скотт согревал его неестественным теплом своего тела, когда он сотрясался от рыданий, с ужасом вспоминая ранние школьные годы. Скотт знал, как паршиво было у него на душе, ведь он когда-то сам обрёк себя на схожую судьбу, начав общаться с ним.  
Скотт засыпал рядом с ним и просыпался рядом с ним. Он не давал ему унывать и постоянно чем-то отвлекал. Даже уговорил несколько дней вместе прогулять уроки, потому что в школу идти не хотелось никому. Тем более, что возвращение туда причинило бы психике Стайлза лишь вред.  
И сейчас тот же самый Скотт смотрел на него, как на давно потерянное и вновь обретённое сокровище, котрое он не собирался отдавать никому.  
— Ты ужасный лгун, Стайлз.  
И Скотт обнял его. Это было почти братское объятие, если не учитывать тот факт, что у Стайлза штаны были спущены, а Скотт вскоре запустил руку в его трусы.  
— Лжец, — пробормотал тот, поглаживая его член, — Какой же ты чёртов лжец.  
Скотт не просто ласкал его, он забирал себе его боль, как душевную, так и физическую — и тем не менее с его лица так и не исчезла эта очаровательная улыбка. Улыбка, которую хотелось целовать до скончания веков.  
— Я люблю тебя, — выпалил Стайлз, — И это правда.  
В ответ на это МакКолл поцеловал его так страстно, что он не смог сдержать стона. Казалось, что время остановилось, и во всём мире не осталось никого, кроме них двоих. Рука на члене Стайлза почти не двигалась, но это было неважно — ему сносило крышу одна мысль о том, что с ним Скотт, что тот любит и хочет его.  
— Пойдём в машину, тут нас может кто-нибудь увидеть.  
«Если ещё не увидел, » — хотел было добавить Стайлз, но сил говорить не было: уж слишком сильно пересохло в горле. Поэтому он молча подчинился и лёг на заднее сиденье.  
… И ахнул, когда Скотт спустил штаны и лёг сверху. Несколько секунд они просто смотрели друг другу в глаза, не смея пошевелиться.  
— Ты… чёрт, — наконец-то смог выдавить из себя Стайлз.  
— Идеальная пара для тебя.  
Они оба нервно хихикнули, а затем Скотт бросил многозначительный взгляд вниз. Оказалось, что он лежал, прижавшись членом к бедру Стайлза — да так, что их яйца чуть соприкасались.  
— Ну вот мы и перешли Рубикон, дружище, — прокомментировал Стилински, — Начиная с сегодняшнего дня, мы официально педики.  
Он еле почувствовал, как руки Скотта дрожали, когда тот резко схватил оба члена и начал их дрочить. Это было очень странно — Стайлзу до сих пор не верилось, что это и в самом деле происходило, а потому и ощущения были какими-то слабыми, как во сне. И больше всего на свете он боялся проснуться. Реальность происходящего до него дошла лишь в тот момент, когда головки соприкоснулись. Он застонал так, что МакКолл вздрогнул.  
— Всё нормально? Я тебя не поцарапал?  
— Нет, всё окей. Сделай так ещё раз, пожалуйста.  
Скотт подчинился, и он почувствовал, что не сможет долго сдерживаться. И он точно знал, что друг не станет над ним смеяться из-за того, что он кончил слишком быстро. Кому, как не ему, знать, что Стайлз никогда до этого не доводил взаимодействия с людьми до интима. Со Скоттом он мог позволить себе быть каким угодно — лжецом, размазнёй, клоуном, скорострелом — и тот всё равно любил и поддержал бы его. (А девчонка наверняка бы поржала, да ещё и посмотрела бы, как на говно).  
— Убери одежду подальше, — только и успел предупредить он. К счастью для обоих, Скотт успел быстро среагировать, и Стайлз не стал пачкать вещи.  
МакКолл не успел ничего сказать, потому что в следующую же секунду кто-то схватил его за волосы и силой вытащил из джипа.  
— Ах ты сукин сын! — воскликнул Мистер Арджент и замахнулся, чтобы ударить Скотта, но передумал, когда заметил Стайлза, лежащего на заднем сидении. Большего шока, чем в этих стрёмных глазах, последний не видел ни у кого.  
— Упс, неловко вышло.  
— Где моя дочь?! — придя в себя, взревел Арджент.  
— Понятия не имею, — ответил Скотт, натягивая штаны, — С чего вы решили, что она со мной?  
И тон, и выражение лица мистера Арджента смягчились, когда он понял, что собеседник не представляет никакой опасности для его драгоценной Эллисон.  
— Она сказала мне, что пойдёт ночевать к Лидии, но когда я зашёл к ней утром, мне сказали, что Эллисон там никогда и не было. Потом я пошёл к тебе домой — и услышал то же самое от твоей матери. Но тебя дома не было, вот я и решил… я думал…  
— … Что мы встречаемся? — продолжил Скотт, — Ну уж нет, мы решили остаться друзьями. Другое решение было бы ошибкой, простите.  
Мистер Арджент похлопал его по плечу.  
— Это ты извини, что наехал на тебя. Ну, я пошёл.  
Как только отец Эллисон удалился, Скотт одарил Стайлза таким многозначительным взглядом, что тот понял: лишение девственности на сегодня отменяется. Пора отправляться на поиски. Потому что дело пахло керосином. Девчонка могла быть в опасности.


End file.
